The Espada's Karaoke Club
by Micaityl
Summary: Szayel Apporo blew up Hueco Mundo. Now Aizen and his army have to live in an old hotel building in Karakura Town. How will they be able to hide themselves from the Soul Reapers, and what will they change the old hotel into?
1. The Explosion

In the Hueco Mundo there was a mysterious explosion that destroyed the whole place. Here is what happened after it.

Grimmjow: WHO DID THIS! I'M FREAKING MAD AT THE IDIOT WHO DID THIS!

Uluquiorra: I'm guessing that Szayel did it.

Szayel Apporo: How did you know?

Grimmjow: I'm going to beat the crap out of that moron.

Szayel Apporo: Oh yeah?

Grimmjow: Yeah.

Gin: Now now no fighting. Listen to Aizen and be good little Espadas...

Aizen: Well we have to find a new base.

Yammy: Where?

Wonderweiss: Meep

Szayel Aporro: Shut up

Gin: We should stay at Karakura Town! We'll need gigais though, of course.

Aizen: Great idea.

Tosen: I have gigais for all of us

Nnoitra: How could you do that while you're blind?

Tosen: I just do.

Tosen made a creepy dark face.

Grimmjow: Freaky

they put on their gigai's.

Grimmjow: HA HA HA ha! Uluquiorra looks like a 60's hippie in his gigai.

Yammy: Do I look fat?

Szayel Aporro: You look fat, and I look sexy.

Nnoitra: You look like a dump.

Grimmjow: SHUT UP! YOU TWO! Anyways my gigai looks the most sexy so shut up Szayel.

Gin: Grimmjow you know that more ladies will like me more than they will like you.

Grimmjow: WHAT DID YOU SAY-

Uluquiorra: Shut up Grimmjow Aizen is about to say something.

Aizen: I found a abandoned hotel in Karakura town. The hard thing is coming up with a disguise for the place. The soul reapers there might get suspisious.

Tosen: We could disguise it as a karaoke club.

Aizen: Wouldn't that make tons of people come to it?

Gin: It could be open for only Fridays and Saturdays.

Wonderweiss: ooooooooohhhhhh

Aizen: Okay let's do that.

They go to Karakura town. Then they take the bus to the abandon hotel.

Nnoitra: This place looks like a piece of crap.

Uluquilorra: We're going to fix the place up you know.

3 months later they finshed the place.

Yammy: Its finally done!

Grimmjow I can't wait for opening day.

At the top of the high school Keigo, Ichigo, Chad, Mizuiro, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were eating lunch.

Keigo: Guys! I heard this new karaoke club is opening Tonight!

Rangiku: I wanna go!

Rukia: I want to sing there!

Toshiro and Ichigo: Great we have to go if everyone else is.

Ikkaku: Oh yeah!

Yumichika: I can show how beautiful I'm am there.

Renji: Ladies here i come.

Kon: (quietly in backpack): Yes! Finally i can go to a place where there's ladies partying. Once Ichigo puts me in his body i'll go to the ladies. Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee.

Keigo: Well we're going.

Ichigo: I can bring Orihime and Tatsuki

In the club on the top floor Grimmjow and Yammy were looking a elevator door.

Yammy: This thing mocks me.

Grimmjow: Its just sitting there.

Yammy: I think it could be faster travel than the stairs.

Grimmjow presses the down button. Then the doors open.

Grimmjow: The buttons open the door.

Grimmjow walks in. then the doors shut.

Grimmjow: Woah no one pressed the button.

Wonderweiss was behind him.

Wonderweiss: Meep

Grimmjow: GAH! Oh its you Wonderweiss.

Aizen was behind Grimmjow too.

Aizen: We're almost open

Gin was on the ceiling behind them all.

Gin: Aizen is rightttttt.

Grimmjow: I'm so going to kill you Gin.


	2. The Grand Opening

**In the last chapter Szayel Aporro was an idiot, Gin was being creepy, Grimmjow yelled a lot, Uluqiorra was not amused, Wonderweiss was saying meep, Yammy was mad at a elevator, Aizen was being... Aizen, Nnoitra was thinking the place they bought was a piece of crap, and Tosen was still blind. **

**Please read and tell your friends to read it! Remember to review!**

They opened the Karaoke Club early after school. Keigo and the others were at a table inside, waiting for the karaoke to start.

Keigo: Ugh we have to wait until 9:00 for the karaoke to start... there should be entertainment at 7:30.

Ichigo: Keigo just shut up.

Uluqiorra walks up to Keigo's table.

Uluiqiorra: Wow there's a lot of people at this table. Well... what do you want for drinks.

Ikkaku: Why is there a 60's hippie as our waiter.

They all laugh.

Uluqilorra: Ha. Ha. So what do you want to drink.

Everyone orders their drinks and Keigo starts to say something.

Keigo: Before you leave I need to suggest someting. This place needs to have some entertainment while we wait for the karaoke to start.

Uluqilorra left and told Szayel and Grimmjow Keigo's suggestion.

Renji: Our waiter looks a bit familiar...

Ichigo: I know right?

In the waiters room Grimmjow,Szayel Aporro, and Uluqiorra were trying to think about how they could entertain everyone.

Uluqilorra: We can play "Bleach OVA: The Sealed Sword Frenzy"

Grimmjow: Well some of the people here might be in the movie, and do some of the people here look a bit familiar.

Szayel Aporro: I know right, and my idea to entertain everyone. I can do a deadly puppet show.

Grimmjow and Uluqilorra: NO!

They thought for a while. Grimmjow and Szayel Aporro got an idea. They started slowy walking towards Uluqilorra.

At keigo's table.

Orihime: I think I'm hearing wails of torture from the employees lounge.

Then after 10 minutes in the waiters room Uluqilorra was in a ballerina costume getting ready for the show.

Grimmjow: Will that that mind control syrum work on him?

Szayel Aporro: Yes. But at midnight... that's the time to run and hide in the elevator. (on the place's microphone) Gin: everyone see some entertainment right now while you wait for the karaoke to start.

Uluqilorra walked on the stage and started dancing.

On the backstage Gin,Yammy, and Wonderweiss were talking to each other.

Yammy: Are you seeing this. Cause i'm am.

Wonderweiss: Aaaaah. Meep.

Yammy: I was asking Gin moron.

Gin: I'm seeing this.

Yammy: Holy crap.

The time went by quickly. When the karaoke started, Keigo sang most of the time. Kon tried desperately hard to get out of the backpack the whole time, but Ichigo would shove him back down into the bag. Everyone had a great time (Except for Kon). Soon enough, the clock stuck 12:00.

Grimmjow: Szayel, I think we should run.

Szayel: It may be too late. Look behind you.

The two run as far as the possibly can from the very angry Uluqiorra.


	3. The pranks

**Gin made pranks now who's going to fall for them? **

It was Sunday and Gin was in a pranky mood. So he made 3 pranks.

In the party/dinner room there were strange people in there.

Szayel Aporro: I think Aizen diecided to open the place on Sundays.

Grimmjow: Great, more work.

Uluquiorra: Stop whining and get to work.

Uluquiorra walks up to a table with 3 teenagers sitting down at it.

Uluquiorra: What do you want to drink?

They didn't answer.

The same thing happened to Grimmjow. The people didn't talk.

Grimmjow: They won't talk.

Szayel Aporo: I know right.

Grimmjow kicked one of the people in the head. Tomatoes came out of the head and splattered all over Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: I feel like Gin did this.

Gin, who on the catwalk above them, smiled. Aizen was on the other catwalk above Gin.

Aizen: Really Gin?

On the top floor Yammy was getting on the elevator. Then when the doors shut, Yammy fell through the elevator floor. He screamed.

In Nnoitra's room Nnoitra heard Yammy.

Nnoitra: I bet Yammy got murdered.

Yammy fell down the elevator shaft into the base ment where he saw the elevator next to him.

Yammy: WHO DID THIS?

Gin, on the elevator right next to Yammy, smriked.

At 6:00 pm Aizen climbed up onto the roof. Aizen walked, then he slipped on some water and fell off the roof. When he landed Aizen said "At least this is a gigai."

_Aizen: Note to self, yell at Gin for spilling water all over the roof._


	4. The health inspector

**A Health Inspector comes to the Karaoke Club. But can the place stay when a accident happens at the kitchen. **

It was Wednesday when Aizen came back in a wheelchair. Because he "accidentally" fell off the roof.

Grimmjow: Welcome back from the hospital.

Gin: Let me guess... you're going to run me over with your wheelchair right?

Aizen chases Gin with a wheel chair.

Tosen: Today a health inspector is coming.

Grimmjow: We are so not going to pass the inspection.

Uluqiorra: Yup.

The health inspector walks in.

Health inspector walks to his seat.

Uluqilorra walks up to him.

Uluqilorra: So what do you want to drink.

Health inspector: Just give me some Diet Coke.

Uluqilorra walks to the kitchen where Yammy, Wonderweiss, and Nnoitra were cooks.

Uluqilorra: We need a glass of Diet Coke.

Wonderweiss: meeeeeeeep

Wonderweiss gives Uluqilorra a glass of Diet Coke.

Uluqilorra walks to the health inspector and gives him his diet coke.

Uluqilorra: What do you wan-

Health Inspector: Everything.

Uluqilorra writes it down, and folds it to a paper airplane and throw is to the kitchen. The airplane flys through the airplane hole and goes through Yammy's hole and hits Nnoitra in the eye with no eye patch.

Nnoitra: OW! MY EYE!

Nnoitra walks back and falls into a hole into the grease pit. then climbs out all greasy.

Nnoitra: ow.

Yammy: Come up take a shower and help me cook you idiot.

Nnoitra walks away yelling "YAMMY YOU MAKE THE FREAKING FOOD!"

3 hours later the food was ready. The Inspector looked and ate each piece of food carefully.

Health Inspector: This place won't shut down. If the work place is safe.

Aizen: I'm sure its safe.

Health Inspector: What happend to your back then?

Aizen: Someone shot it with a pistol.

Health Inspector: I call the police if you need help arresting the guy.

Aizen: I sent him to prison all ready.

Gin was trying hard to not laugh at Aizen's lies.

Health inspector: I'll check the kitchen.

The inspector went to the kitchen and saw the grease pit.

Health Inspector: Why the crap is there a grease pit in this-

Yammy: for grease.

The Inspector walks out and walks to Aizen

Health Inspector: This place passed. and one question

Aizen: What?

Health Inspector: On Friday, can I watch the Ballarena show at 7:30 here?


	5. Court and Orihime's Discovery part 1

**Warning this episode may be different in many ways! This epsiode may contain Rocks,Lawyers,Uruhara, and a surprising ending.**

One day Keigo left school early, but the karaoke club was closed till 6:00pm that day. Keigo got angry so her picked up the rock. (This scene is a very important for this part of the story)

Keigo threw that rock. That broke that window, which caused Aizen to see Keigo.

Keigo: Did I do that? (Says that like Steve Earcle would.)

Aizen: Yes.

Keigo: Do you have insurance...? (Is about to run)

Aizen: Someone beat the crap out of this kid.

Nnoitra whacked Keigo in the face with a fish and Keigo passes out from the smell of 3 week old rotten fish.

Keigo woke up in a court room.

Keigo: Why the heck am i here.

Junge: You broke a window. We have proof too. There were two witnesses and a few cops also saw you nearby.

Keigo: Where's my lawyer.

Junge: He just came.

Flyingvivo came in.

Keigo: WHO IS THAT!

Flyingvivo: I'm the guy who's going to be not your lawyer. I'm a witness that is putting you in jail.

Keigo: Is the guy next you my lawyer. He look's 15.

Micaityl: I'm the other witness. AND I'M FREAKING 21. You are so guilty.

Keigo: Why does everyone hate me?

Micaityl: I'm mad at you because you got me into this, and you gave Gin a black eye.

Mic, and vivo went to the seat's. Then Keigo's lawyer came in.

Ichigo: Is that really HAT 'N CLOGS!

Urahara was in a suit, but he still had his hat on.

Keigo: MY LAYWER LOOKS LIKE A 60'S FAIL CRIME SHOW.

Urahara: That wasn't very niccce.

8 hours in the jury passed.

Aizen: and that's how this accident happend.

Orihime walked out of the court room because she felt a strong spiritual preasure. Then Orihime saw Ulquiorra.

Orihime: I think I know you... you are an ESPADA!

Ulquiorra: I'm not a Espada.

Orihime: If you aren't a espada what are you then?

Ulquiorra: ...

Grimmjow walks by.

Grimmjow: If you don't tell your friends we are Espada everything you buy from here will be free.

Orihime: Oooh! Deal. I knew you were Espada! One more thing... why are you here?

In the court room.

Judge: Keigo Asano is...


	6. Court and Orihime's Discovery Part 2

**Part 2 of 3 of the Court and Orihime's discovery. **

Orhime was waiting for them to tell her why they were here. Szayel Apporo jumped into the conversation.

Szayel Aporo: What's up with the girl?

Grimmjmow: She figured us out.

Ulquiorra: Well Orihime i'll tell you what happened. The pink haired guy, Szayel Apporo, blew up the Hueco Mundo.

Orihime: What did you do to explode the WHOLE Hueco Mundo?

Szayel Apporo: I was work on one of my experiments when Nnoitra came in. Then when my back was turned he put the explosion liquid I was working on in my rubber oil experiment...

Orihime: Rubber oil?

Szayel Apporo: I wanted to see if they can go together.

Grimmjow: Get on with the story.

Szayel Apporo: Oh right. Well after Nnoitra did that Hueco Mundo blew up. I took the blame so Nnoitra wouldn't try to kill me.

Orihime: So why a karaoke club?

Ulqiorra: I'll say this with the same exact words everyone said. (AKa: FROM EP 1)

Ulqiorra : "Grimmjow: WHO DID THIS! I'M FREAKING MAD AT THE IDIOT WHO DID THIS!( flashback )

Uluquiorra: I'm guessing that Szayel did it.

Szayel Apporo: How did you know?

Grimmjow: I'm going to beat the crap out of that moron.

Szayel Apporo: Oh yeah?

Grimmjow: Yeah.

Gin: Now now no fighting. Listen to Aizen and be good little Espadas...

Aizen: Well we have to find a new base.

Yammy: Where?

Wonderweiss: Meep

Szayel Aporro: Shut up

Gin: We should stay at Karakura Town! We'll need gigais though, of course.

Aizen: Great idea.

Tosen: I have gigais for all of us

Nnoitra: How could you do that while you're blind?

Tosen: I just do." (flashback ends)

Ulqiorra: Get that.

Orihime: Yep, but you still didn't answer my original question. Oh well. And... who's Gin?

Gin is on the ceiling.

Gin: .

Wonderweiss was on ceiling too.

Wonderweiss: 

Gin: When did you get on the ceiling?

Grimmjow: Knowbody knows.

Orihime: That's Bleach ending 1.

Ulquiorra: *(Facepalm)*


	7. Court and Orihime's Discovery Part 3

**This is the last part of the Court Arc. Now its time for the judge's dissison. Will Keigo be Guilty or Innocent. Read this chapter to see.**

Judge: Keigo is Guilty.

Keigo: Guilty!

Ichigo: Guilty!

Urahara: Random yelling!

Everyone looks at Urahara.

Urahara: What people were yelling some crap.

Judge: Will you idiots SHUT UP! Let's see Kegio's Punishment is...

At where Uquiorra, Orihime, Grimmjow, and Szayel Apporo are.

Orihime: Well I'm going back to my apartment.

She walks away.

Grimmjow: What a weird girl.

Szayel Aporro: Yep.

Ulquiorra: Hmm... should we go back to the court room.

Szayel Aporro: I bet it ended.

Grimmjow: I bet you ended.

Szayel Aporro: HEY! Grimmjow I'm going to kill you!

Grimmjow: Yeah right. You can't beat me cause I'm number six and you're number eight!

Szayel Aporro: Oh yeah, Its not like you're better!

Grimmjow: Yes it does!

Uquiorra: I'm number four, and if you two don't shut up, I'll kill you both in one slice.

Aizen came in the hallway.

Aizen: No killing your team mates. We won the court, But there's bad news.

Grimmjow: What is it?

Aizen: Keigo has to work for us for a week to get the money for the window.

Grimmjow: Why do we need money? We can not use money.

Aizen: We need money for the place to look good so the Soul Reapers won't get suspicious. One human has already noticed us.

Szayel Aporro: You got owned.

Grimmjow: Shut up.


	8. Keigo's job Day 1

**Aizen said "Great when Summer comes we have to work 24/7 until Fall, and the first week is with the idiot."**

The first week of Summer came. Keigo came for his first day at work. Earlier in late Spring Wonderwiess and Yammy got kicked out of the kitchen because of an accident, and Starrk and Tia got in thier places. Now Keigo is working in kitchen, too.

Well it was Sunday. No one seemed to come yet. Then Orihime came. In the waiter room...

Szayel Apporo: What's up with that chick she's been coming alot lately.

Grimmjow: Maybe she's Ulquiorra's girlfriend. (Laughing)

Szayel Aporo: (Laughing) Yeah.

Grimmjow: (In a sucky girl voice) Hi Boyfriend you want to marry me in Mexico!"

Szayel Aporo: (In a deep voice) Yeah and let's murder Gin while doing it. (Laughing)

Ulquiorra hit them with a cero. Then walked to Orihime's table.

In the kitchen...

Nnoitra: Hey idiot kid cook some crap already!

Keigo: okay.

But then he tripped Nnoitra. Nnoitra fell in a grease pit.

Nnoitra: I'm going to kill him.

Harribel: No killing mortals.

Keigo: Huh?

Harribel: Nevermind.

Keigo: (Screaming like a girl) AHH! IMMORTALS!

Harribel: This is going to be a long week.

Starrk: (waking up) What happend?

Harribel: You do not what to know.

Starrk: Why is the kid duct taped to the ceiling.

Keigo was duct taped upside down on the ceiling.

Harribel: Well...

Nnoitra: He pushed her into the grease pit to see if she was a immortal.

Harribel pushed Nnoitra into the grease pit.


	9. Keigo's Job Day 2: Kill or no Kill

**It's Keigo's 2nd day, but if he does something wrong it might kill someone...**

The sirens Gin set up started blaring. When the sirens go on that means Keigo is coming.

Szayel Aporo: THE DEVIL IS BACK! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKIN LIVES!"

Grimmjow: (with the mind control syrum) Okay I have the mind control syrum.

Aizen: Grimmjow my son no. You can't do that to your tempory son.

Grimmjow: WHEN DID YOU START CALLING THAT IDIOT A ESPADA!

Aizen: I said tempory you annoying brat.

Keigo came in.

Keigo: (Wearing sunglasses) Yo yo yo yo. Keigo's in the house.

Ulquiorra: Oh god.

Szayel Aporo: I know.

Ulquiorra: I said oh god because Gin is smiling big today.

Grimmjow: I bet he's going to kill Keigo.

The three went to the waiters room to get away from the "thing", but Keigo pressed a button that Gin gave him.

Gin: No! Wait you're supposed to press the button in the waiter room not here!

Keigo: Why?

Gin: The button only works in the waiters which the door is not locked!

Gin:(In head) Great I was planning on squishing him in the waiters room. But who's ever in the room is screwed now.

In the waiters room the walls and ceiling was closing in.

Grimmjow: WHAT THE CRAP!

Szayel Aporo: AHH!

Grimmjow: Wouldn't it be better if Orihime was in here?

Szayel Aporo: Yeah It'll make a good romance.

Orihime: When did i get in here.

Ulquiorra: How did you get in here girl.

Orihime: I was walking here then Tite Kubo came out of no where and sent me in here with his magic pen.

Grimmjow: Know it will be great if me and Szayel weren't here.

Szayel Apporo: It will be a blast of romance!

Tite Kubo came in and with his "magic pen" got Grimmjow and Szayel Aporo out of there.

Ulquiorra: I hate Tite Kubo. I know when I save this girl fangirls will review Micaityl for putting me in this messed up story on .

Orihime: At least its not on Youtube.

Narrator: Orihime thanks for the idea.

Orihime: Well how do we get out?

Ulquiorra cero's the wall and ran out with Orihime. Szayel Aporo and Grimmjow was right in front of the hole.

Grimmjow; (In a narrator voice) The hero Ulquiorra saved the day from evil and rescued the princess, Orihime!

Szayel Aporo: (In the girl voice) Thank you person.

Grimmjow: (In a deep voice) Your welcome girl know let's kill Gin and get married in Italy.

Ulquiorra: I'll murder you two while you're sleeping.

Aizen: (Echos from the third balconyof the third floor) No killing your brothers!

Keigo: Oh my shift is over. Bye you immortal freaks!

Keigo runs out the door.

Starrk: Screw him.


	10. Keigo's Job Day 3 Cause of Ichigo

**Keigo is on his thrid day, and will Ulquiorra get messed with some more about him and Orihime.**

The resturant opened and Keigo comes in. Nothing happend at 11:52am Orihime came in for her daily lunch there. Ulquiorra was her waiter.

Ulquiorra: Girl why do you come here everyday.

Orihime: I come here for the great food.

Keigo is at the kitchen.

Harribel: Idiot give me the wings!

Keigo: Fine.

Then Keigo throws the package and it hits Harribel in the face and her face gets swollen.

Harribel: UGH SCREW YOU YOU ARE A RETARD!

Keigo: Sorry lady.

Harribel: LADY YOU"LL THINK LADY WHEN I PUT YOUR FACE INSIDE YOUR CRAP HOLE!

Keigo: You're worse than Tatsuki.

Starrk: You two shut it.

Keigo: TIA YOU ARE A IDIOT!

Harribel: CALL ME HARRIBEL!

Keigo: I CALL PEOPLE BY THERE FIRST NAME!

Then fight keeps on going the Starrk throws a frying pan at Harribel's face then she falls down to the floor and her head is bleeding.

Keigo: Dude you killed her!

Starrk: Great now I have to bury the body in the back so the cops won't arrest me.

Then Starrk carry's Harribels body in the back and throw her into the dumpter.

Starrk: Well I took out the trash who is annoying.

Then he walks inside. But Harribel climbs out the dumpster.

Harribel: Screw you Starrk!

Then Orihime was eating. Then Ichigo came in the place in his Shimgami form.

Ichigo: I swear a hollow here. But its not.

Orihime: Hi Ichigo!

Then the people in the resturant start to chatter.

Guy 1: Huh? The door was opened by air.

Guy 2: But there was no one there.

Girl: Who's ichigo.

Guy 1: GHOST!

Then everyone in the resturant went crazy.

Grimmjow: Get away you idiots.

A kid tackles Grimmjow down. Szayel Aporo was trying to get up but the stampede ran over him. The resturant was empty. It was 2:56 pm.

Ichigo: Well there was no hollow. I bet Uryu got it.

Then he left. Aizen came in.

Aizen: No! The mortals destroyed my base. Now how am I going to get the money to redectorate the place.

Tosen: There's a Talent show tonight at 8:00 and the best act gets 98,000 dollars. Anyone can sign up.

Aizen: What act can we do?

Gin: I know.

Szayel Aporo: A dissection show? Hehehe...

Gin: No its something fun for Ulquiorra, Szayel, Grimmjow, Harribel, Starrk, me, Aizen sama, and Keigo!

Later that night at 7:45 pm Szayel Aporo, Grimmjow,Starrk,and Gin were dressed in futureistic glowing rubber suits, and Aizen,Harribel, and Keigo were in a ninja costume with scary monster masks.

Grimmjow: What is this play about.

Gin: It's called "Future humans v.s. Ninja monsters!" And there extra monsters I hired. There are 46 unpaid actors that want to do it.

Ulquiorra: (to himself) Why's we let this trash choose this trashy act...

Aizen: How long are each act?

Gin: As long it can get, and we're the last at for tonight, and tomorrow will be more because most of the acts were over than 45 minutes. This act will take aslong as the script you memorzized and Guess what Tosen made the sets. The space ship. The ninja island, and the final beach scene.

Annoncer: Now let's the Talent show beguin!

There was some acts beforew the last one for the night. A magician act, which was ruined by Toshiro, some others, and the one before the Espada's act was Shinji's reverse act. Now at 10:42 pm it was out dear Espada's act.

**Next chapter the act will go on! And what accident might make a another charater figure out the espada are in Karakura!**


	11. Gin and his Sci Fi Pals play

**The show is on now. Will the Espada make the money? And who's going to figure out the espada are here.**

They seated up a space craft scene then the actors for the scene came in their seats and started acting.

**Narrator: Gin and his space crew are traveling the universe called the Virus. And adventure will hit them today.**

**Gin: Okay everybody I see a planet.**

**Grimmjow: Captain should we land on it! (thinking) Hate this crappy thing.**

**Gin: Yes. We should.**

**Starrk is asleep on his spot. and Uquiorra was trying to wake him up.**

**Uquilorra: Sir! Vice captain is asleep!**

**Gin: Hurry wake him up I think the ship might be in trouble if he's asleep.**

**Uquiilorra: Okay sir! (thinking) This reminds me of a 60's sci fi classic.**

**Szayel Aporo: Look there's something coming out of the planet sir!**

**Gin walks to the window.**

**Gin: Blimey there is!**

**Grimmjow: What is it!**

**Gin: Dunno sergent.**

**Then a missle hit Grimmjow place and it blew up. (Tosen's affects) And Grimmjow is a pile of ash. (Grimmjow and roped to the ceiling with a invisble rope and during the explostion he flew up.)**

**Szayel Aporo: Oh no! Sergent blew up!**

**Uquilorra: Captain I woke Vice captain Starrk!**

**Gin: Good but we're going down!**

**Starrk: Get the parachutes!**

**Szayel Aporo: Got them!**

**Gin: Hurry the ship's almost to land.**

Toshiro and Momo were at and their seats.

Toshiro: What a dramatic play.

Momo:Its good.

Toshiro: Well this crap is on Tv so i'm not watching the repeats of the talent show.

Momo: Rangiku is probully crying.

Toshiro: I bet she is. She's a cry baby like that Yumichika man.

**Then the curtains shut.**

The vizards are at some seats.

Love: This is a good play.

Mashiro: Is this a intermission?

Kenski: Yes Mashiro.

Mashiro: Better be quick I want to know what happens next.

**The curtains rise.**

**It show the Island scene. **

**Gin: Where are we?**

**Starrk: Some planet of some sort.**

**Uquilorra: Which Planet?**

**Then 50 monsters run at them counting Aizen, Harribel, and Keigo. they are surrounded.**

**Gin: MONSTERS!**

**Szayel Aporo: There's to many to fight them.**

**Grimmjow: Nothing is too many!**

**Uquilorra: He's alive how?**

**Gin: Miracles!**

Then Grimmjow flys down and hits Aizen in the head. Aizen's mask flys off.

Aizen: AHH!

Aizen puts his mask back on when Grimmjow lands.

At the Vizards seats.

Mashiro: I swear that guy who mask flew off looked like Aizen.

Shinji: No its not him. You ate to much candy.

Mashiro: (Thinking) Why is Aizen here?

**Narrator: After fighting almost all of the monsters Gin and his crew finally finshed them off. Now they got a new ship ad they fly on and on and on.**

Then they all got off the stage and the annocer cameon the stage.

Annocer: So who wins!

Then they all write their andswers and they turn them in.

The talent show was over.

**Gin: Oh no! They are shooting at us!**

**Starrk: I'm trying to loose them.**

**Syazel Aporo: Its no use!**

**Narrator: Will Gin and his pals get shot off, and will they come home before the Holidays? See next time on "Gin and his Sci Fi pals!**

Gin woke up.

Gin: That was a good dream.

Then the day went on with Keigo.

**Keigo's 5th day is coming. On his 5th day what room will he blow up and will they win the Talent show? See next time on The Espada Karoke Club!**


	12. One left, One joined

**The 5th day of Keigos job... Uh well its the 6th day now. Our stalker cameras broke****. But we got new ones...**

Aizen is waiting for the talent show call. Its 10:14 am. The phone rang. Then at 2:30 pm a meeting of the espada came.

Aizen: My children I got good news. We won the talent show!

Grimmjow: We're not children- except for littenne.

Starrk: Stop making fun of my brat idiot.

Uquliorra: I can't believe that trash won the talent show (off subject.)

Gin: Yay! My wonderful imagination won!

Szayel: Oh great a excited Gin.

**For fun the Idi- I mean the person who made this piece of crap wants to do a alternate talent show ending for fun.**

At 6:45pm a espada meeting was called.

Aizen: We lost our karaoke club.

Gin: WHAT!?

Szayel: WOOOO- WAIT YOU SAY WHAT!

Grimmjow: I thought we lose this piece of crap. THE ESPADA ALWAYS LOSE!

Ichigo came in.

Ichigo: GRIMMJOW! LETS BATTLE AGAIN!

Then all the captains came in.

Aizen: #! $

**Now let's go on to the real ending. **

The days went on. now its Keigo last day. Keigo is at the road in front of the Karaoke club near Aizen.

Aizen: We will miss you. (In head) Not really.

Keigo: I will too! This week been a lot of fun. I met immortals and idiots-

Aizen kicked the stateboard and it rolled down the street with Keigo on it. Then Keigo ran into a car.

Aizen: I better go inside or I will get sued.

Aizen walked back inside. Nnoitra flew past him.

Aizen: Huh?

Tia was walking out of the hole in the wall.

Tia: Nnoitra I'M NOT A BOSSY CHICK YOU RETARD!

Tia ran past Aizen and started beating up Nnoitra. Grimmjow was nearby.

Grimmjow: Young love.

Then Tia kicked Grimmjow somewhere around his stomach. REALLY HARD. He fell on the floor.

Grimmjow: (Rolling back and fourth) .Ow. IT HURTS! .Ow. Why'd your kick land THERE?

Scene swicthes to a alley near the karoke club. Szayel was carrying a trashbag to the garage can.

Szayel: Lazy Starrk. I have to take out the trash because he's frickin asleep. I'm missing the new episode of "Scientists gone wild". Hate the lazy -

Then a astroid landed right next to him.

Szayel: AHH!

Then from the smoke little Nel was coming out.

Szayel: A kid.

Nel: Hi!

Szayel: Hey kid who are you. liitle brat.

Then Nel turns to an adult.

Nel: Can this 'little brat' work at the Espadas karaoke club.

Szayel: (suprised) Sure.

Szayel walked in with Nel.

Grimmjow: Szayel got a girlfriend. Why hummanity why! HE GOT GIRL BEFORE ME!

Szayel: (Ignoring Grimmjow) Where's Tosen?

Grimmjow: Don't tell me you killed her and then brought her here,

Nel: I came from the Hueco Mundo.

Tosen walked in.

Tosen: Let me guess you guys killed a girl and want me to get a gigai for her.

Grimmjow and Szayel: SHE CAME FROM THE HUECO MUNDO IDIOT!

Tosen: Oh. I'm going to make one.

Tosen left when Gin came.

Gin: Why is there a girl here after closing time. Oh you guys killed her. That isn't nice.

Grimmjow: SHUT UP EVERYONE!


	13. Wait, aren't we ghosts too?

On floor 8 (where Espada's and supporters 6-10 sleep) chains would jigle jangle every so often. No one can hear them if their door was closed. But one night Grimmjow heard them. Because his door was opened. He went out of his room. "Who is making those freaking noises. I'm trying to sleep!" Then a cold hand touched Grimmjow's back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Szayel came into his room. "What's the matter you idiot?" Grimmjow was cruled up in a ball. He hissed "GHOSTS!"

"Moron. You woke me up for something that isn't even real." Szayel was laughing at Grimmjow when a ghost went behind him. Grimmjow said "Lo- lo- look behind yo- yo- you." Szayel did.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All the espada and Nel were having a meeting. Tia said "What is this about. I was sleeping!" Starrk said "I was too." Everyone yelled "You always!" Aizen said "Well this place is haunted." Ulquiorra said "Uh. We are ghosts." Aizen said "We're... special ghosts, I guess. Well, anways, since it has been messing with us we need to exoricise it. So is anyone a preist."

Gin said "I have been reading "Shonen Jump" lately and there was a story called "Ao no Exoricist" (Blue Exoricist) and they do it all the time" Everyone went silent.

Gin had a gun. "Demon come out."

"This crap won't work." Ulquiorra hissed in annoyance.

Suddenly Yammy yelled "I see something."

Then a ghost appeared. It was all black. Gin shot at it. It all missed. The ghost dissapeared. Gin said 'Oh yeah, I forgot. I need to go to the Cram school if I wanted to kill this ghost."

Everyone yelled "WHAT!"

Suddenly someone rung the shop's doorbell.

"Ah! The shop is opening. Crap! Everyone, get dressed in your uniforms, we need to open shop." yelled Aizen.

Everyone scrambled around and got ready. Ulquiorra was the only person actually ready, so he went to open the door and let the first customer in. That customer was Orihime. Ulquiorra led her to a table, and she sat down. She was giving her order when Grimmjow put up a sign on the Karoke Club's window. It said:

**This place is haunted.**

**We need help!**

Later when Orihime was leaving she saw the sign. "They can't kill ghosts. I wonder why. They are Espada." She walked off.

Urahara was walking by and saw the sign. "Ghosts. I know who will do the job!" That evening a van came to the place. On the side it had painted letters that said 'Ghost Busters!' Then Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku came out of it.

Aizen walked out there. He asked "You saw the sign?"

"Our friend did. So where's the ghost?" Renji looked around.

Aizen said "In here." Then they walked in. A black figure was there. Yumichika got out of his Gigai and cutted its head. It was a hollow. Then they got back into the van and left. Aizen thought _Soul reapers are getting closer. I hope they don't know the truth._

Gin broke Aizen's train of thought. "That was just a hollow? I hope you're aware that we could've actually taken care of that, with or without gigais. "

**NOTE: I'm ****not using script form anymore!**


	14. A 'fun' game of Truth or Dare

**Espada's Karaoke Club Chapter 14: It's a fun Truth or Dare! Until someone breaks a leg, or two.**

All the espada, Nel, Gin, Tosen, Aizen, and Lilenette (For starrk) were all sitting down in a circle.

"All of you guys have not been getting along well," As Aizen said this Nnoitra glared at Harribel, and Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow and Szayel Apporo. " and that has been causing stress lately, so I decided that we should all play a game of Truth or Dare so we can settle down. Everyone has to participate."

"Oooh! Can I start?" Gin asked.

"Sure."

"Ok! Hmm... Barragan. Truth or Dare?"

Barragan said " Dare. I want to get this over with."

Gin grinned and laughed maniacally. "I dare you to throw a football."

Grimmjow yelled "WHAT THE HECK? THAT'S TOO EASY!"

"At Grimmjow's face."

Barragan threw the football and it did hit Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow said "Ouch! You may be old, but that was a strong throw" Gin frowned and acted like he was sad.

"Awww, I thought you'll turn into a pile of bones."

"SHUT UP!"

"Anyways... Nel Truth or Dare." Barragan said.

Nel (adult form) said "Truth!"

"Did Szayel murder you?"

"No. Yammy Truth or Dare."

Yammy yelled "Dare!"

"I dare you to jump off this building head first."

"No way! I'll die!"

"I promise you won't."

Then he got to the room. Then he actually jumped. He accidentally fell into wet cemet and sank to the bottom and it dried up before he got out. Aizen said "CRAP! YOU JUST KILLED YAMMY!"

Nel said "Can I be number 10?"

"Sure, if he's dead. We need to get him out soon."

Grimmjow asked "Can I at least do another dare or two?"

"Sure. Tosen, go start digging Yammy out of the cement." Aizen said as Tosen left the room.

Grimmjow pointed at Barragan "Barragan, Truth or Dare."

Barrigan said "Why me again! Okay, I pick Truth. Also, STOP POINTING AT ME THAT'S RUDE!"

Grimmjow stopped pointing and asked "Is there any old women in Karakura you like?"

"No."

Grimmjow said " You're not telling us because you don't wanna."

"Don't make me turn you into a pile of bones."

"Fine. I won't mess with ya anyone."

"Okay. Grimmjow truth or dare?" Barragan was irritated with Grimmjow so he picked him.

"Since I bet you're going to turn me into a pile of bones if I say dare. So truth."

"Do you want to surpass everyone. "

"Yes. Yes I do. So Ulquiorra Truth or Dare."

Ulquiorra said "I would say dare, but since you're Grimmjow I say Truth."

"Do you like Orihime?"

"No... Aizen Truth or Dare."

Aizen said "Dare."

"I dare you to... pick Grimmjow for your turn, and make it a dangerous dare."

"Okay. Grimmjow I dare you to... be quiet for until the end of the game.

Grimmjow said "How'll I make dares!"

"Your instincts."

Grimmjow pointed to Nnoitra. Nnoitra said "Dare." Grimmjow pointed tp the kitchen. Nnoitra walked in there. The Grimmjow pushed him in the grease pit. Nnoitra yelled "GRIMMJOW! YOU RETARDED CAT!"

Aizen sighed "Well friendly games don't work for the espada. Everyone, the game is over."

Gin said "What'll we do now?"

"Go sleep or something."

_**Bonus:**__**Another Gin and his Sci Fi pals dream!**_

_Szayel: Oh no! Sergeant Grimmjow is being eaten my fire ants!_

_Grimmjow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Gin: Hurry get cold water!_

_Ulquiorra: Sir, some crazy blue monkeys just kidnapped Nnoitra._

_Nnoitra: Help! They want to eat me!_

_Gin: Send warriors after those crazy monkeys!_

_Ulquiorra: Yes sir._

_Then there was a large explosion._

_Szayel: Sergeant blew up again!_

_Gin: Oh no!_

_Nel: (child form) Does anyone want a candy bar?_

_**Gin's dreams are pretty random!**_

**Micaityl:** **Well was this episode a fail! Is Yammy still alive? Will Lillinette destroy a whole building? Here's the next Episodes title: "When you need someone to buy supplies never pick slackers to do the job." **

_**Note: I have a poll on my page asking about which one of the stories I've written/am writing that you like best. Please vote!**_


	15. Don't let slackers do the job!

**The Epasda's Karoke Club Chapter 15: When you need to get suppiles never pick the slackers!**

Aizen yelled "Tosen! What's the hold up on getting Yammy out of the cement!"

Tosen said "We can't use our powers since the soul reapers will catch us."

"Oh. I need someone to get suppiles to help free Yammy. Plus why are the chapter titles like Gintama?"

**Micaityl: For more comedy.**

"Okay!"

Then Aizen went to Starrk's room. Starrk said "Yes?"

"Can you do a job for me?"

" _Yawn. _Sure."

"You need to buy suppiles to get Yammy out of the cement, and a company car."

" You're getting too much into the human world."

"Nooo. I just trying to be the best resturant in the world, then I'm going to kill all Soul Reapers, and take over the world and make ghosts, hollow, and humans to be my slaves."

"Was that basically your plan the whole series?"

"Yeah."

Starrk was driving a car and Lillinette was in the back seat.

"Why am I in the back when I can be in the front?!"

"The car has a warning that says that no young kids can sit in the front."

"Screw you! You're worse than Gin!"

"No I'm not."

"Oh, yeah. You don't have those stupid sqiunty eyes!"

Gin said "Hey that's not nice."

"When did he get here!?"

Starrk repiled "He was in the front seat all along."

"Yeah. Better shut up little kid."

Lillnette yelled "I'm in a car full of idiots!"

_-Back at the karaoke club-_

Tosen walked inside with the back of a hammer stuck into the back of his hand.

Aizen was worried "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Tosen "Well,

**(flashback)**

**I was trying to get Yammy out of the cement with Szayel and Grimmjow when..."**

**Grimmjow: You suck!**

**Szayel: No you suck!**

**Tosen: You both suck. So shut up you idiots.**

**Both: We're going to kill you!**

**(flasback ends)**

And that's how it all happend."

Aizen demanded "Szayel! Grimmjow! Go in the grease pit and think about your lives!"

Starrk came back with a blown up car.

"Woah. What happened?"

"Gin VS the brat."

**Next chapter!**

**Big sculptures of big people attract a lot of art critics! How will Yammy react to this? Also, there is TWO grease pits?**


	16. Big Sculptures of Big Men

**Big sclptures of big people attact a lot of art critics!**

All of the Espada looked at the sculpture of Yammy. Ulquiorra said "Hmph. The trash is dead." Grimmjow teased him "Like you!"

Then a rope slowly lowered down right next to Ulquiorra and he pulled it. A grease pit appeared below Grimmjow, which made him obviously fall in it.

"Uh, okay then...Well, we can't get Yammy out." Aizen said.

"Yaayyy!"

"Idiots! He was a group member of the Espada! Now he is a sculpture!"

Nel said "You can let Yammy stay there while I take his place."

"I agree." Szayel said.

"Fine. Goodnight everyone." Aizen sighed. The meeting was over. Everyone walked away.

Grimmjow pulled himself out of the grease pit once everyone had left. "I hate grease pits." He said as he walked forward. His foot snagged on a second rope, and he fell into another grease pit.

The next day a lot of people crowded the window before the place opened. Gin came to the lobby. Gin examined the people plastered at the window and tapped the glass. "Interesting. People 2 hours before opening." he walked to the kitchen.

Gin walked back up to the window with his sword in his belt. "They're still here." He walked away again.

Grimmjow walked by the window. It took hime a few seconds to realize there were people there. Due to being in the grease pit so long, his vision was kind of... messed up.

"AHH! VAMPIRES!" He ran and screamed.

Gin came back again. Gin said 'Why won't they leave?' He thought "Hey! Leave! We're open at 9:00 AM! Shoo! Shoo!"

They just stood there. "I didn't want to do this." He pulled out his sword. "I'M GIN KUROSAKI AND I COMMAND YOU TO GO AWAY!" All of the people at the window ran off.

Elsewhere, Ichigo felt something strange when he was walking to school with Mizuro and Keigo. Ichigo said "For some reason I believe that an idiot far away from here is imperssonating me, and I don't like it."

9:00 AM

The art critics were all looking at the sculpture of Yammy. Aizen was trolling and he put up a plaque that said "Dedicated to Yammy. He will be never forgotten. 1987- 2013." Gin asked Aizen "Was he really born on 1987?"

"I really don't know."

"Is he really dead?"

"Yes, but"

"But what?"

"He'll always be in our hearts."

Gin was slightly disturbed. He said "Yeah. I rather have Gin Trek than this..."

"Gin Trek?"

"Remember Gin and his Sci-Fi Pals?"

"Yes."

"Well I made a novel called Gin Trek!"

"..."

Gin walked away. Nel walked up to Aizen. Nel asked "Who was this Yammy person?"

"How in the hell did you forget him?"

"Well all I remember is that I took a fat man's place in the rankings."

"That was Yammy."

"So Yammy was fat. Grimmjow! You owe me 10 Dollars!"

Grimmjow yelled "NO! AHH! YOU FRICKING SUCK!"

"Heh heh heh."

Aizen said "Grimmjow needs anger management."

Nel said "One more question."

"What is it?"

"Who's Yammy?"

"I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!"

**Wow... Yammy gets frozen in a statue and everyone starts to forget him... how sad.**

**Anyways, Next Chapter, Gin and Starrk get attacked by hollow? What's going on? Also, where the heck did that grease pit come from! **

**Next Chapter: A hollow attacking two grown men in a park for children. Slightly creepy...just slightly.**


End file.
